Conventional domestic and light commercial waste management systems typically rely upon a system of primary and secondary containment utilising products manufactured from LLDPE (linear low density polyethylene) as primary containers, commonly referred to as bin liners, and from stainless steel and HDPE (high density polyethylene) as secondary containers, commonly referred to as bins and wheelie bins. Systems using primary and secondary waste containers promote the accumulation of bacteria within internal environments, through the permanent retention of secondary waste containers within internal spaces, and after disposal, particularly when refuse is stockpiled. Further, manufacturing of the primary and secondary containers depletes the finite levels of mined and extracted natural resources whilst disposal increases the enduring footprint of global contamination, whether disposal occurs at landfill sites or through alternative means of disposal including combined heat and power.